1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to biological species monitoring techniques, and, more particularly, to a framework of cloud service for providing preferable environment parameters for the biological growth.
2. Description of Related Art
In references and publications of biological growth, there are different opinions regarding providing preferable environment parameters, causing a lot of confusion for the users. Both observability and controllability from the users in view of the biological growth are insufficient.
Besides users and researchers both cannot identify the growth state in real time, i.e., how the environment parameters affect biological growth, as a result the environment parameters cannot be adjusted immediately. Moreover, the cycle using a traditional method is long.
On the other hand, in large scaled biological growth, it is difficult to obtain the preferable environment parameters due to the size and cost required to test different parameters. The loss is great once the test failed.
In addition, the environment sensor used to monitor the overall wind, light, water, nutrients and oxygen, not the environment directly surrounding the biological species, therefore it is easy that the environment parameters are uneven, causing inconsistent results between the biological growth parameters and the actual biological growth state.
Even though researchers are able to recommend an environment parameter, the result is still unsatisfactory, due to the differences on growth states, cultivating stages, and species.
Thus, there is an urgent need in solving the foregoing drawbacks of prior art.